Bridge to Terabthia: A twist of Fate
by Shadow989
Summary: This is a continuation where Leslie didn't die and the adventyres of the duo continues


A Bridge to Terabithia story

Chapter 1: A twist in fate

After a fun afternoon with Mrs. Edmunds, Jesse Aarons realized that what he felt for his teacher was something more platonic. After all she was his teacher, an adult he admired but other than that she would never be more.

"Goodbye, see you at school Jesse" Mrs. Edmunds said and started to drive away. He was smiling as he walked towards his house. It was like an accomplishment for him to be with someone he had a crush with and actually enjoy the time spent with her. He could still remember all the paintings they saw and some of the wooden vehicles that could have inspired dreamers like him to chase their dream.

As he walked a flash of light caught his attention. It was brief and flashed from the corner of his eyes. He turned towards that direction and saw a police car and an ambulanced parked at the Burke's house.

"What's going on?" the thought lingered a bit in his mind. Suddenly a familiar figure run out of the bushes from Leslie's house. The little girl was crying out to him with open arms calling out to Jesse.

"May Belle?" the words came out slow as he stared at the fragile figure hugging him. May Belle looked up at her big brother tears flowing from her eyes.

"Jesse, it's Leslie…" but before she could finish the words Jesse picked up May Belle and run towards her house. Jack Aarons, his father, was there he was wet and was talking to a paramedic. He run to him his face covered with confusion and fear. Jack took her young daughter from Jesse's hands and gave both of them a hug. It was the first time he felt his dad gave them that tight a hug. It's as if he was going to lose them and May Belle.

Jesse's voice started to crack as he tried to fight a cry building up in side his throat.

"Dad what happened why are you wet? Where is Leslie?" he asked his eyes all watery.

" She's going to be fine she just needs to go to the hospital"

Fear started to creep in and Jesse felt powerless he gently pushed away from his father's arms and got a glimpse of a little blonde girl laying on a stretcher. He could tell underneath the oxygen mask and the mud smeared on her face it was his friend laying there.

Jesse ran towards her which felt like an eternity. He knew that he could run that he was considered as fast as Leslie but each step felt longer than the other. The moment his hands touched hers Jesse Aaron started to cry. He can't remember why but he felt powerless and for the first time in his life had no idea what to do or how to feel. The only thing he felt was right was to hold her hand and never let go.

Bill and Jack tried to pull Jesse away from Leslie but he wouldn't allow them.

"Son, you need to let go. They're going to take her to the hospital" jack said as he held both hands on his son's face trying to pull him back from reality.

Jesse looked at Bill who stood there next to his unconscious daughter. "Please take me with you" Jesse pleaded. Jack gave Bill a look, the same look a father would give in desperation to help and give everything to his son. Bill nodded and looked at the paramedics as he together with Jesse and Leslie climbed in and was off to the hospital.

"She's still breathing it weak but she'll manage. The arm however is broken we need to get her to the operating table as soon as possible" the paramedic said. Leslie's dad was trying to keep it together he kept combing his daughter's hair his faced full of regret but thankful that God gas not taken his precious angel from him.

Bill's stare then went towards Jesse who was quiet, tears still flowing from his eyes. He could hear Jesse whisper to Leslie telling her to hold on that everything is going to be alright.

The ambulance reached St. Agatha's hospital and quickly rushed Leslie to the operating room.

The nurse forced Jesse to let go of Leslie and all that Bill can do was to hug the boy as he heard his muffled cry underneath his shirt.

A couple of hours past nurses would check with Bill from time to time asking information about Leslie, what medicine was she allergic to or if there were anyone who can donate blood for her operation.

The doctor said that her arm was broken and that they needed to put some pins and metal rod in them to align it back. The words were horrific to hear but Bill knew it needed to be done to help his little girl.

"Yes please, just do whatever you can to save my daughter"

"we will, you shouldn't worry. we got to stop the internal bleeding. For now she needs some pain medication and antibiotics and we will try to schedule her for that operation" the surgeon said as he secured Bills signature for the consent to operate.

Tired and drained of his energy, Bill, went back to the waiting area where he saw Jesse sitting asleep exhausted by the entire ordeal. He saw his hand still covered with mud and his eyes still puff red from crying.

"Jesse, here you need to drink this." Bill extended his hand and offered him a cold beverage.

Jesse's hands were still shaking. Bill patted Jesse's shoulder and try to reassure him. He was proud of Jesse and was thankful that his daughter had a friend like him.

"It's all my fault Mr. Burke. If I had just…." He paused and continued "We knew it was'nt safe but I couldn't" tears started to fall again. Bill reached out and grabbed Jesse and held him close to his chest. He reassured the young boy that it wasn't his fault that no one knew thus would happen.

The emergency room opened and a group of people rushed in. Bill stood up and gave Judy a hug his wife was crying all they she must've feared the worse as well. Mary Aaron, Jesses' mother, grabbed his son and held him close to her thankful and worried about him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mary said her voice cracking as she trued to keep calm. Mary looked at the to couple sympathetic with their plight. She knew that had it been one of her children she too would have no idea how to react or handle the situation.

Bill looked at the Aarons and Judy and reassured them that Leslie's going to be fine. A quick sigh of relief left the mouths of all that was worried.

Jack, holding May Belle, approached Mary and held her by the shoulder reassuring his wife that the troubles are soon over. He looked at the Burke's and tried to offer whatever help they can give.

"If there is anything we can do please don't hesitate to ask us Bill" Jack said to which Bill nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burke" a nurse came with a couple of forms approached them.

"Yes" bill said as he temporarily removed his glasses to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

"The doctor wants to have a word with you. Would you be so kind and come with me" Judy looked at the Mary and without a single word knew that they would part ways for now.

"You guys should go we'll just wait here" Jack said.

A couple of hours passed as Jesse and his family waited for an update. May Belle was starting to complain. She wondered when they were going to eat this was because none of them hadn't eaten since the accident a couple of hours ago. Jack stood up and looked at Mary "I'm going to find something for us to eat. Do you want something as well" he looked at his wife and the silent Jesse.

Jesse didn't care, he doesn't want to eat, he just wants to be left alone as he waits for Leslie.

Jack understood that this grief is something new for the boy and that it was best to leave him alone with his emotions. As soon as Jack left Judy came and greeted the two Aaron's. Her face was tired but with relief. She sat down next to Jesse as she gave the news.

"She's fine now, they just transferred her to her room" with that Jesse lifted his head and looked at Judy.

"You hear that Jesse she's going to be fine" Mary's hand gently stroked Jesse's cheeks.

The wo mothers started to talk about what's going to happen now and what's the next step would be.

Jesse was still thinking of how Leslie looked. He could clearly see her unconscious her smooth porcelain skin covered with mud, her hair all messed up. He had no idea what had happened and he started to beat himself up whether none of this could have been prevented if he had only stayed.

Jesse spoke and cut the conversation between the two concerned parents. "Can I see her?" his question floated long in the air. A brief silence as Judy looked at Mary if it was alright. Mary held Jesse's hands as Judy warmly said "Yes, I think she'd love that"

The atmosphere while walking towards the room felt heavy. In Jesse's mind everything around him started to slow down. He saw glimpses of patients inside their rooms with all sorts of contraptions and iv lines. He feared in his heart if Leslie would have such a lonely state.

A familiar surgeon, possibly the one he saw talking with Bill exited the room.

"Oh, Jesse" Bill said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. Jesse only gave him a quick glance but his focus stayed with the hospital bed in front of him. He slowly walked towards the girl laying on the bed. He could not help but shed tears as she saw Leslie's face better. There was no more mud or twigs he could clearly see how she was and it broke his heart. Her white skin was a little red and her right eye was swollen. She had a little cut on her lips and he could see a neck brace placed on her. Her left forearm had a bandage to it and he could see a few cuts on her upper arm.

"Leslie" the words came out sounding defeated as he neared her. He tried to reach out to touch her face but she feared that it would hurt her. So, he gently placed his hand over her golden hair. But, as soon as he did he quickly pulled his hand away as he saw the mud that had dried up and stuck on his palm. He quickly tried to rub it clean with his shirt and as soon as he did he began to breakdown again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's all my fault Leslie I should've been there"

The adults on the room who saw him was shocked to see him desperately removing and cleaning his hands while repeating those words. They saw a broken boy being eaten by guilt and a genuine love for his injured friend.

Judy taken a back placed one hand on her mouth trying to keep her self from crying and breaking down like Jesse. Bill could only watch in silence as Mary ran towards his son giving him a hug and reassure him that none of it was his fault.


End file.
